A Way Out Of All The Darkness
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Benjamin/Tia:."Tia era una constante, una salida a todo, una forma de liberarse, de poder sonreír sin preocupaciones, y cada vez que la veía a los ojos, ella le decía que él lo era también en su existencia" Reto. Limme, muy suave.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Benjamin/Tia.

**Advertencias: **El pasado, relación y vida de Benjamin y de Tia me los inventé yo, eso es lo bueno de charas con tan poco background. Sou, Benji y Tiame pertenecen, ppl :D Listen, si hay OoC, de verdad lo siento, lo poco que dijeron de ellos traté de ponerlo, pero se hace un poco difícil sin muchos datos, sou, si a su parecer están fuera de sus personalidades, les pido perdón de antemano. Hay limme, demasiado implícito, no me pueden decir nada :D Amé, gente, AMÉ a éstos dos escribiendo esta cosota.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**A Way Out Of All The Darkness**

**(23# Salida)**

* * *

_Benjamin._

_._

**1.**

Aquel era un lindo día para pasarlo al aire libre, poder disfrutar de sentir el aire jugando con el cabello de uno, acariciando la piel desnuda, poder sentir la tierra a los pies, se esté descalzo o no, poder tener esa sensación de realismo, de pertenecer a algún lugar, de saber dónde se encontraba uno, poder también sentir el agua tocando la piel, mojándola, acariciando suavemente, haciendo cosquillas cuando llovía, dando vida a todo, alegrando.

Benjamin amaba la naturaleza y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella. Desde pequeño lo había hecho, cuando escapaba de su casa para ir a enlodarse hasta el cuello mientras encontraba miles de cosas todos los días. Y con el tiempo su amor sólo había crecido y crecido cada vez más por todo lo que tuviera relación con la naturaleza. Podía decir, con seguridad, que estaba enamorado de la naturaleza.

Aquel era un lindo día para pasarlo al aire libre, y él lo disfrutó, como siempre lo hacía. Se sentó en la misma banca en la que siempre se sentaba en aquella plaza, cerro los ojos e inhaló el aire puro mientras las aves comenzaban a juntarse a su alrededor, a sabiendas de que les daría algo de comer.

Varios minutos después, se vio obligado a abrir nuevamente sus ojos ya que sintió que alguien le estaba observando. En efecto, una muchacha que lucía mucho más joven que él le estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus ojos color almendra; podía verlos desde donde estaba.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, tuvo que preguntar—: ¿Qué?

— Te veías bien así como estabas —y luego le regaló una sonrisa, completamente gratis.

Él le sonrió de regreso, sin pensarlo, y se sorprendió al ver que se sentaba a su lado como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Había algo en ella, algo que aún no podía definir, algo que no podía saber qué era. Algo que la envolvía.

— Mi nombre es Tia, un gusto —le extendió la mano y él respondió al gesto de inmediato, de manera cortés.

— Benjamin, igualmente.

Y en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con la de ella, lo supo. Supo qué era ese algo. Tia era natural, era fresca, sincera, era joven y ella simplemente le había dicho doce palabras que no mencionaban nada sobre ella más que su nombre y su extraña afición a mirar extraños en el parque. Pero él lo sabía con el simple hecho de tocarla, de saludarla, de oír su voz suave y ver su sonrisa. Ese algo era muy natural, y a Benjamin le encantó aquello.

Tia era como la naturaleza, y luego de horas y horas conversando, supo que podría enamorarse de ella también.

**2.**

Y como la naturaleza, ella era impredecible. Solía enojarse bastante cada vez que él cometía alguna estupidez grande, y sus argumentos siempre eran sólidos y ella le daba justo donde debía, decía lo justo, le dejaba sin armas para combatirle y terminaba ganando siempre. Y a él eso le gustaba bastante, por más que ella lo usara en su contra la mayoría de las veces (porque él terminaba riendo y besándole todo el rostro hasta que ella le perdonaba y le acompañaba en sus risas, también).

Él estaba enamorado, y se sentía lo más natural del mundo, como si no pudiese disfrutar plenamente del contacto con el césped recién cortado o del agua mojándole al llover, incluso de las caricias del aire, si no era con ella, con la verdadera naturaleza, porque ella era naturaleza, y siempre lo sería.

Lo demostraba, por ejemplo, cuando estaban en la cama. Fundirse con ella era algo que parecía ser destinado, ella tenía cierto magnetismo sobre él, y no podía ni quería escapar. Su risa era como un repiqueteo que se extendía por toda la habitación y le hacía cosquillas a él, contagiándole. Su piel era como el césped, suave, vivo y vital; le encantaba demorarse en el tacto de su piel, poder sonreír en la oscuridad ante tal perfección, saber que era de él y que nadie podría quitársela o corromperla mientras estuviera a su lado. Sus labios eran como el agua, húmedos, delicados y refrescantes; eran puros, cristalinos, y a través de ellos salían las palabras (gemidos, suspiros y resoplidos, o simplemente sonrisas y silencios que decían mucho más) y todo aquello que la hacía ser lo que era, pero a diferencia del agua, éstos tenían el sabor y color más apetitoso que él alguna vez había visto y probado, y tenía la certeza de que eran sólo de él, también. Cada suspiro que le regalaba, sus pequeños gemidos y jadeos que le decía al oído, eran como el aire, los envolvían y rodeaban, parecía cantarles una canción, y todo allí parecía perfecto. Sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color almendra, suaves, claros y delicados, le recordaban a la tierra, y en ellos él se sentía recibido, cálido, en su lugar, donde debía estar. Todo allí era natural, ella lo era, estar con ella lo era, y hasta era algo de la naturaleza que aquello a él le pareciera correcto.

Haberla conocido había sido algo natural, y también lo era compartir cada momento que pudiese con ella, porque ella parecía ser la otra mitad de él, y estaba muy a gusto a su lado.

**3.**

Ese día, ella no había aparecido, ni tampoco lo había hecho los días anteriores, ni los anteriores a los anteriores, ni los otros. Y a él le preocupaba, le preocupaba porque no se sentía bien nada de aquello, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla, y la última vez que lo había hecho, habían discutido y él le había gritado, para luego ver cómo ella se tragaba las lágrimas y cerraba la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Y ahora, ahora realmente lo lamentaba, porque hacía más de una semana que no la veía, y más de una semana en la que no pudo disculparse, y aquello le dejaba una sensación fea en todo su cuerpo.

De verdad que no hubiese querido decir lo que dijo, pero toda persona se arrepentía luego de una pelea, y era tarde ya, el daño estaba hecho. Pero todo aquello verdaderamente le dio mala espina, muy mala espina. Tenía un horrible presentimiento de que algo malo había sucedido, y realmente estaba preocupado. Tia no tenía dónde más ir, ¿o sí? No contestaba sus llamadas, simplemente era como si hubiese dejado de existir de un momento al otro, y él estaba bastante desesperado, se podía decir.

Se sentía culpable y se sentía mal, porque si algo le había sucedido a ella, más allá del dolor, lo último que le había dicho había sido algo horrible, y la culpa caía sobre él en aquellos momentos.

Con un suspiro de frustración, volvió a marcar el número que ya conocía de memoria, y esperó, pensando, impaciente, pero luego de escuchar el tono que le decía que nadie iría a contestar del otro lado, arrojó el aparato lejos de sí, repentinamente molesto, pero en su mayoría preocupado. Sabía que algo malo le había sucedido a Tia.

Tomó su chaqueta, sus llaves y se decidió a ir a buscarla, no sabía dónde, pero algo tenía que hacer, le urgía el moverse y hacer algo antes que lamentarse en silencio allí.

**4.**

Mientras el ardor se extendía desde su pierna hacia el resto del cuerpo, intentó recordar quién le había atacado para no volverse loco del dolor. Sabía que era un hombre, con el cabello oscuro y una voz muy suave y melodiosa, pero no había llegado a ver su rostro. Sabía que era muy rápido, también, y que no dudó en tirársele encima. Recordaba cuando sintió los dientes afilados en su pierna, el primer lugar que aquella persona había alcanzado a morder luego de que él hubiese intentado escapar. Y recordaba cuando pensó que aquel hombre era un monstruo, justo antes de que el dolor de la mordida fuera cada vez más fuerte y todo comenzara a ser rojo y extremadañente caluroso con cada minuto que pasaba.

No entendía nada de todo aquello, ni tampoco podía o quería hacerlo, porque el dolor, a la altura de sus caderas, iba carbonizando todo, evaporando todo, y no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera gritar, sacudirse y buscar una forma de poder frenar el dolor. Simplemente quería morir, que el dolor acabara de una vez, que el calor y el fuego le consumieran de una vez por todas.

Se sentía morir, y extrañó más que nunca la sensación del aire fresco contra su piel, o la del agua refrescándole luego de un caluroso día. Extrañó la naturaleza que tanto amaba, porque aquello que estaba soportando no se sentía para nada natural, y llegó a pensar en Tia con todo aquello.

Pensó en cómo estaría ella, en dónde estaría, si estaría durmiendo o despierta, puesto que no sabía qué día era, se preguntó si estaría despierta o llorando, si le había perdonado, o si estaría sufriendo lo mismo que él, si ya lo había sufrido, si se había olvidado de él. Su cuerpo repentinamente pidió por ella, quiso poder ir hasta donde estuviera, sin importarle el hecho de estar quemándose y verse como una pila de carbón, para decirle lo muy apenado que estaba de haberle gritado, de haber discutido con ella, que por favor le perdonara, que le sonrieria una última vez antes de desaparecer entre las llamas.

Sólo quería verla una última vez antes de morir allí, donde quiera que estuviese, poder redimirse de lo malo que había hecho, tener su perdón. Sólo eso.

**5.**

Pronto descubrió que, con el fuego y el ardor, se le habían abierto las puertas a una nueva existencia. No era vida, porque él no estaba vivo, pero estaba allí de alguna forma. Descubrió, también, que toda naturaleza en él había muerto, porque la naturaleza era vida y él no tenía vida en sí, y aquello le molestó.

Aquella existencia era bastante aburrida, porque estaba solo allí, ni siquiera sabía quién le había convertido, porque entre sus gritos y sacudidas, no pudo identificarlo, y ya luego al despertar no lo vio. Lo único que vio en principio fue una oscuridad que le pareció demasiado clara, y supo que la garganta le ardía demasiado como para poder soportarlo (y ya luego, al oler el aroma de un humano y dejarse llevar por puro instinto, supo el monstruo que era). Todo lo demás, de alguna forma lo sabía, y de otra lo fue descubriendo con el tiempo, él siempre había sido inteligente y había sabido diferenciar entre lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era, y sabía que él no era algo correcto.

Pero hubo algo que no supo en lo que llevaba su existencia, y era ese algo que le hacía sentirse incompleto, le molestaba. Sabía que tenía un talento demasiado poderoso entre sus manos, porque lo había descubierto por simple error, que estaba conectado a su amor por la naturaleza, pero cada vez que pensaba en aquello último, sentía que algo se le escapaba de las manos, que había algo al borde de su memoria humana, la que estaba borrosa, como enterrada, allí tan al alcance pero tan lejos, que nunca podía terminar de recordar. Sabía que había algo, lo sabía cada vez que tocaba el césped, que veía el sol desde lo lejos, que recordaba lo que era sentir el cosquilleo del viento sobre su piel o las gotas de lluvia acariciándole, lo sabía cada vez que hacía suaves ondas sobre la superficie de algún pequeño lago cercano, o cada vez que comenzaba a jugar con el viento, aburrido, también cuando levantaba pequeñas rocas para luego tirarlas lejos, sin nada más por hacer más que aquello y buscar alimento.

Algo le faltaba y aquello era molesto, porque se sentía perdido, solo, y sobre todo, se sentía culpable pero no sabía por qué.

Alguien le faltaba, y lo supo desde el primer día en que despertó con sus nuevos ojos. Alguien le faltaba, y se quedó estancado allí.

**6.**

Amun lo encontró, solitario y descuidado, y lo tomó sin preguntar. Vio el gran potencial que el muchacho tenía entre sus manos, y no lo dejó escapar.

Amun lo encontró, le dio un hogar, le enseñó lo que no sabía y le ayudó a perfeccionarse en su don, y por más que le estuviera agradecido, estaba lejos de ser un individuo altamente respetado por él, porque sabía que Amun se movía bajo sus propios objetivos y satisfacciones. Lo quería como un arma, como algo con lo que poder levantarse como el más poderoso, porque se sabía que el don de Benjamin era el más poderoso entre los vampiros, y por eso era que lo cuidaba tanto y le daba el entrenamiento que le daba. Y él agradecía el cuidado, el ser tan importante para Amun, pero estaba lejos de querer ser algo para él, de ser el arma que Amun intentaba formar.

Y con Amun conoció a otras dos personas, las dos mujeres, las dos igual a él, vampiros. Kebi estaba con Amun, y nunca hablaba, lo aprendió rápidamente, y nunca había sido testigo de la voz de ella, ni una sola palabra. Kebi mantenía su bajo perfil, su tranquilidad, y era la sombra de Amun, siempre a su lado, quieta y callada. La otra muchacha le había dejado una sensación sumamente incómoda dentro de sí, era similar a lo que venía sintiendo desde que despertó a su nueva existencia, pero millones de veces intensificada. E igualmente le confundía y molestaba, porque veía en los ojos rojos de ella, una pequeña pizca de reconocimiento, como estaba seguro que ella veía en los de él, pero que no era lo suficientemente grande o importante como para que la incomodidad desapareciera y alguno de los dos pudiera identificar al otro.

No sabía su nombre, se sentía incómodo, se sentía confundido, y todo aquello le había hundido hasta el cuello. No sabía su nombre ni se lo había preguntado, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro de que lo sabía.

Y aún así, guardó silencio, porque lo sintió incorrecto.

**7.**

— Lo siento.

Ella lo miró, un giro rápido de su cuello, lo único que se movió de su cuerpo, y él sintió que aquella incomodidad volvía a recaer en sí.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —ella no solía hablar mucho, tampoco, por lo que cada vez que la oía, a él se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa, porque algo en su memoria humana le punzaba.

— No lo sé, sentía que debía decírtelo, disculparme contigo —inhaló, la confusión aumentó, la incomodidad también, intentaba forzar su memoria humana, y eso le era incómodo—. Yo... no recuerdo, pero siento que debo disculparte, siento que te conozco de antes. Es... raro, y complicado.

Ella se acercó a él y le sonrió suavemente (como aquella primera sonrisa que le dio hacía ya muchos años, sólo que él no podía recordarlo bien). Le miró a los ojos por lo que fueron varios largos minutos, incluso para ellos, donde los minutos no importaban, y luego simplemente le besó, pidiendo permiso, algo dubitativa, hasta poder oír el _click _que inconscientemente parecían esperar.

— Tus ojos —susurró él, en el beso, contra sus labios—, tus ojos eran almendra.

Ella rió, llena de júbilo, contra su piel, esparciendo su suave aliento a lilas y lluvia por sobre su rostro, para que él pudiera envolverse en aquel aroma que le recordaba a la naturaleza que solía amar y que ocupaba su cuerpo, su cuerpo y el de ella.

— Te veías tan viva, Tia, ¿quién te convirtió? —abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, rojo contra rojo, y ya no se veían naturales, ella ya no se veía natural como antes.

— Amun lo hizo. ¿Recuerdas cuando discutimos? —cada memoria volvía a ellos con el paso del tiempo, y la incomodidad parecía irse—. Esa noche tuve un accidente, alguien me asaltó. Amun me encontró, y en el susto, el asaltante me hirió, tenía una pistola, creo —comenzó a concentrarse, ya que algunos detalles parecían írsele y dejar baches de color negro—. Amun me convirtió, no estoy segura de por qué, pero en cierto modo se lo agradezco, me faltaba algo, y creo que ese algo eras tú.

— Lo siento —repitió él—. No debí haberte gritado aquella noche, no fue lo correcto. Y luego, nunca más te apareciste. Pregunté por ti, pero nadie sabía. Luego de que pasaron dos años, me di por vencido, y la culpa no me dejaba —ella le dio un casto beso en la comisura de su labio cuando él buscó una pausa innecesaria—. Supongo que ya sé dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo, y todo el que yo estuve solo, luego.

Ella le sonrió, queriendo suavizar el ambiente—. ¿A ti quién te convirtió? —se acomodó a su lado, y lo abrazó.

— No lo sé —le dio un beso en la frente—, pero no importa. Gracias a él he llegado nuevamente a ti, ¿no es así?

Ella le sonrió a la nada y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. Él simplemente inhaló profundamente, oliendo la esencia que se había perdido durante tantos años, saboreando que aquella maldita incomodidad y confusión comenzaban a irse al fin.

**8.**

Le besó la coronilla, y ella le regaló una sonrisa que él no pudo ver pero que conocía a la perfección, que podía imaginar con suma facilidad, y que le enamoraba cada vez más. Le acarició ausentemente el brazo, enviándole miles de cosquillas que no eran más que una sensación olvidada, y ella suspiró, para luego besarle, porque sabía que él lo estaba haciendo adrede. Entonces él rió y le dio un beso en la nariz, demasiado a gusto con ella.

La había encontrado, por fin, la había encontrado nuevamente, y ya no la dejaría huír o escapar. Había encontrado lo que le pertenecía, lo que era parte de sí, lo que le hacía volver a sentir que allí la naturaleza revivía, en cierto modo. Quizá la piel de Tia era fría y dura como na roca, demasiado blanca, pero seguía siendo tan suave y perfecta como siempre lo había sido, y quizá sus labios ya no eran cálidos, pero seguían siendo refrescantes, seguían sabiendo como siempre, mucho mejor incluso, y seguían siendo delicados, exquisitos. Sus ojos quiá ya no eran del hermoso color almendra que él tanto adoraba, pero aquel rojo era tan cálido (quizá más) como lo eran antes, y siempre se encontraba allí, sabía que sus ojos serían el mejor lugar para poder estar, que serían la mejor salida siempre que estuviera hundido y encerrado.

Finalmente había podido dar fin a aquella sensación incómoda y confusa, la había encontrado, y volvía a sentirse como él sentía que debía hacerlo; se sentía correcto. Tia le había ayudado a escapar de una existencia solitaria, a buscarle una salida a toda aquella oscuridad que era su vida antes de volver a encontrarla, a poder creer que había algo bueno en todo aquello, a luchar por hacerse valer como más que un arma, a poder contar en otra persona. Tia era una constante, una salida a todo, una forma de liberarse, de poder sonreír sin preocupaciones, y cada vez que la veía a los ojos, ella le decía que él lo era también en su existencia.

* * *

_&._


End file.
